


[Podfic of (Swoonie's Own)] Titans Reborn

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Primordial Lore [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: .... Forgive the Narcissism, it was only by request from dear friends and lovers....Audio of my first ever fanfic, my OG, my baby: Titans Reborn....
Relationships: Multiple and Various
Series: Primordial Lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494668
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic of (Swoonie's Own)] Titans Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Titans Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402569) by [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon). 



.... after I began recording Podfic for others' works, a few people asked me if I would ever record my own....

I intended to wait and record a few more for others first, so I wouldn't seem selfish....

....

I was told that was silly, and my work was deserving of my love if I was willing....

.... so I gave in....

This is the link to the Google Drive folder that holds the entirety of Titans Reborn on audio. No waiting needed. Binge to your heart's content.

[Audio files](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1DV7_n9G07zXit3yJAqroSDVz2VjG8Kro)

And please feel free to leave any commentary wherever you like : here, on the OG fic at this link:

[Titans Reborn direct link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402569/chapters/48393673)

Or on my [Tumblr](https://swooniewrites.tumblr.com/) or in any Discord servers as described in my [Directory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093898).

Thank you for indulging me, and enjoy the night, little ones. We've come a long way in a year.... (it's just shy of a year since I finished Titans Reborn. Happy anniversary to me....)

-Swoonie and her selfish little muses

24 September 2020


End file.
